


Pensées d'un soir

by Amnesy



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Bartheill - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, LPJ, Love, M/M, Quotidien, martinweill, yannbarthès
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesy/pseuds/Amnesy
Summary: ///OS - Bartheill/////Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Il faisait froid en ce soir de décembre. Yann était à sa fenêtre, scrutant ces milliers de points lumineux qui parsemaient le ciel d'un bleu infini. Son coeur se tordait de douleur, sur ses joues des larmes. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.  Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait perdu le sommeil.





	Pensées d'un soir

**Author's Note:**

> (Publié dans un premier temps sur Wattpad) Salut! Je reviens avec un petit OS tout tendre et fluffy. Celui ci a aussi été écrit lors d'une nuit d'insomnie et s'est révélé un peu comme une thérapie. J'ai mis quelques musiques au fur et à mesure du récit que vous pouvez écoutez en même temps de lire la fic. ;) Bien évidemment, tout ceci est fictif. N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours! Des fanfics et du love <333

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Il faisait froid en ce soir de décembre. Yann était à sa fenêtre, scrutant ces milliers de points lumineux qui parsemaient le ciel d'un bleu infini. Son coeur se tordait de douleur, sur ses joues des larmes. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait perdu le sommeil.

Comme à son habitude, il alluma sa première cigarette d'insomnie sur un air musical familier : 10CC, I'm not in Love. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il ne voulait pas affronter ce vide béant, cette faiblesse qui le frappait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

L'amour, il ne voulait surtout pas en entendre parler. Pas maintenant, ni à l'avenir. Il essayait d'affronter ses peurs chaque nuit, de lutter contre lui même. Son esprit était embrouillé et ne connaissait que très peu le sommeil. Il avait pris l'habitude de pleurer seul le soir, comme un pantin déconnecté de toute autre sentiment. Collen McCullough disait « les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir », comme Yann, ce soir là qui était rongé par ses passions. À vrai dire ,il ne ressentait plus de sensations seulement des sentiments refoulés enfouis sous sa carapace.

« Il y a l'autre fainéant, le fainéant bien malgré lui, qui est rongé intérieurement par un grand désir d'action, qui ne fait rien parce qu'il est dans l'impossibilité de rien faire, puisqu'il est comme en prison dans quelque chose. »

Yann s'allongea sur son lit puis consulta ses derniers messages pour lui occuper l'esprit. Malgré les dizaines de textos reçus, le regard du quarantenaire aux cheveux grisonnants se concentra sur une seule personne. « Une nuit de plus, je ne dors toujours pas. » Son esprit ne semblait pas être le seul occupé ce soir, celui du reporter aussi. Il se figea, ses mains prêtes à envoyer sa réponse mais son coeur à la dérive. Yann se redressa pour pouvoir coller son dos au mur puis jeta le portable au sol. Il voulait tout contrôler et surtout ne pas se montrer faible.

Contrôler sa vie et gérer ses sentiments c'était assurer sa survie. Son passé le retenais, son avenir le tourmentais chaque nuit et peu à peu, la raison lui échappait.

Enième cigarette, autre ambiance. Odessa - Memories That You Call. Il appelait ce morceau la « musique magique ». Elle lui servait de canne pour faire face aux obstacles qu'il rencontrait dans la vie. Déjà 5h, Yann ne s'était toujours pas résolu à envoyer sa réponse. Paris était si calme cette nuit là. Les derniers fêtards rentraient de soirée plus ou moins alcoolisés, les premiers travailleurs s'engouffraient dans le métro et les petits commerces s'allumaient un par un à travers l'obscurité de la nuit qui commençait à s'estomper. C'est dans ces moments là que Yann se rappelait pourquoi il aimait la capitale : son ambiance et sa singularité. L'insomnie était aussi une forme de relaxation. Son cerveau criait de douleur et ne cessait d'être bruyant contrairement au silence de la nuit parisienne qui l'apaisait.

Yann voulait retrouver ce vide. Ne plus penser à rien, ne plus rien ressentir ou bien même ne plus vivre. Le quarantenaire se gâchait lui même la vie même si il le savait très bien. Par moment il s'imaginait se débrancher de la réalité pour ne pas devoir se confronter à ses sentiments.

C'était Martin, un jeune reporter qu'il avait embauché quatre années auparavant qui lui causait ses maux et ses insomnies. En un regard, le journaliste avait fait chaviré le coeur du Chambérien. Seulement, la peur le retenait. Yann avait déjà rencontré l'amour et cela s'illustrait toujours de la même manière. Comme une rose et pétale par pétale, le poivre et sel se dévoilait à son âme soeur. Ils s'aimaient, ne se préoccupaient de rien. Tout cela n'était qu'illusions. La rose est une fleur fascinante par sa beauté mais destructrice par ses épines dissimulées. Après quelques mois et les pétales d'illusions passés, la relation se confrontait aux épines de la réalité. Yann contrôlait tout dans sa vie, sauf ses passions.

Il ferma la fenêtre puis récupéra son téléphone qui jonchait le sol et envoya sa réponse, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Moi non plus. Je pense en connaître la raison désormais. » Cette fois ci , il avait décidé de ne plus avoir peur et d'affronter ses sentiments. Il prit une grande inspiration puis appuya sur le bouton envoyer. C'était quitte ou double. C'est cela l'amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour.

« Martin, je t'aime »

Fin.


End file.
